El dolor que jamás se sabrá
by Camy Master
Summary: A pesar de que jamás lo admitieran Kalique y Titus sintieron profundamente el dolor de la muerte de Balem, su hermano mayor. La muerte de su madre no era nada comparado a esta sensación y en el adiós se darán cuenta de ello. Drabble.


_**El destino de Júpiter no me pertenece. De todos modos no la quiero, fue una de las películas más malas que vi en mi fuckin' vida.**_

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene spoilers de la película, si no la viste y quieres verla no leas esta historia. No me hago responsable de arruinarle a alguien la película (?).

* * *

Los pasos de Titus resonaron en el lugar, elegantes y abrumadores, llenos de potencia. Había deseado secretamente este momento, demasiado, sin embargo no se sentía como lo esperaba. Balem había muerto tratando de asesinar a Jupiter. _Irónico_. Una amarga sonrisa inundó su ser. Trataba de convencerse de que el dolor en su pecho era culpa de no recibir absolutamente nada de la herencia de su hermano, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había algo más. Algo más que no iba a aceptar. Le dolía imaginar el cuerpo de Balem entre los escombros, sin vida. A pesar de haberse jactado que a él mismo no le importaba su familia y sólo buscaba el poder. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, quieto y expectante por ver el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Kalique y Titus habían ordenado que buscaran sin cesar el cadáver al menos y muy para el pesar de ambos lo habían encontrado.

A ella no le interesaba el hecho de que su hermano falleciera, era obvio, pero le molestaba que éste dejara su herencia a Jupiter. O mejor dicho, a la "reencarnación" de su madre. Era sabido por Kalique que Balem amaba a la reina en demasía, más aún de lo que ella o TItus podrían haberlo hecho. El ataúd cerrado estaba frente a ellos, era blanco con destellos plateados y brillaba a la luz de la luna. _Hermoso_.

Titus ordenó a los guardias y espectadores que se retiraran. Kalique le miró, ahora con su larga melena negra cayendo elegantemente y enarcó una ceja. Él se limitó a tomar la mano de su hermana como un niño pequeño y la apretó delicadamente, sin pronunciar palabra. Ella la apretó de igual manera, sintiendo el calor en la mano contraria. No le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano menor. Inhaló suavemente y ambos se acercaron al dichoso ataúd adornado con piedras preciosas y lo abrieron lentamente.

Balem se veía hermoso casi como la última vez que los tres se encontraron y Kalique se atrevió a pensar que la muerte no le sentaba nada mal. Sonrió amargamente. Titus sólo le observó en silencio, veía las marcas en su piel y lo elegante que iba vestido. Era una tradición allí vestir y arreglar a la persona fallecida en su funeral. A él eso le recordó a su madre instintivamente y el dolor en su pecho se incrementó. Acercó su mano hacia el perfecto cabello de su hermano y lo acarició entre sus dedos. _Suave_. Su hermana le miró expectante, manteniendo ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su estómago. Las revolvía nerviosamente y trataba de mantener su atención en Titus y no en el cuerpo dentro del ataúd. Él sólo se inclinó levemente y apretó sus labios contra la frente del fallecido y cerró los ojos lentamente, suspirando aún inclinado. No quería derramar ninguna lágrima, por lo menos no delante de Kalique. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó rápidamente, regresando al lado de ella. Sus manos de nueva cuenta se entrelazaron.

—No se lo dirás a nadie —ordenó duramente Titus.

La aludida sonrió confiada.

—No lo haré —respondió, simple.

—No te importa ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó cínicamente.

Ella volvió a sonreír, más abiertamente y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—No seas así, Titus —dijo mientras desenlazaba su mano de la del contrario.

Kalique llamó a los guardias, volviendo a su prepotente expresión y ordenó que llevaran el cuerpo de Balem al río sagrado donde el cuerpo de su madre descansaba en lo más profundo del agua. Los dos avanzaron hacia el lugar, mientras el ataúd ahora cerrado, era escoltado por varias personas de confianza. Ellos iban detrás siguiendo el paso lentamente. Titus observó fríamente cómo retiraban el cuerpo del ataúd y daban comienzo al rito sagrado, para luego introducir el cuerpo en las aguas, que le engulleron lentamente.

Todo el mundo se retiró, inclusive los guardias, dejando un momento a solas a la realeza. No se miraron, ni dieron pie a una conversación. Kalique ni siquiera se burló de la lágrima solitaria que surcó el hermoso rostro de Titus. Solamente miraron aquel río por incontables minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aunque de ahí en más actuaran como si nada sucediera, ambos sabían que muy en el fondo el dolor quedaría incrustado por siempre. Después de todo, Balem era su hermano y habían vivido toda la infancia los tres juntos. Ni siquiera entendían qué les había llevado a terminar así.

—Adiós… Balem —susurraron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Holu~ Antes de que me tiren algo por subir un Drabble en vez de actualizar mis dos historias pendientes quiero decir que esta película la vi hace media hora, so~ *Insertar emoticón de pacman aquí, plz* (?). Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me quedé pensando en si hacer un fanfiction yaoi (gay, gay, everywhere) de esta película, pero como no estoy segura… Ni siquiera sé si alguien va a leer esta mini-historia-cortita-sin-sentido-y-con-mucho-OoC (?). En serio, escribo cosas demasiado extrañas. Y no tengo inspiración para historias muy largas. Kill me please D:! Ah, bueno, al punto. Si alguien sobrevivió a tanto Angst sin sentido y llegó hasta aquí déjame un review y dime si te gustó (o si fracasé estrepitosamente… *Shora* (?), también agrega este Drabble a favoritos c; *Se va corriendo gaymente a tratar de escribir algo de las historias pendientes*._

 _PD: La película fue para querer suicidarme. No me gustó mucho la actuación de Mila Kunis. ¿Y qué carajos con el nombre de la protagonista? ¿Tanto la odiaban sus papás? Really, nigga? Estoy indignada. *Se va, indignada (?)*. [Inciso: Díganme sus opiniones sobre la película, me gustaría saber]._

 _PD2: Los personajes más gays que he visto jamás: TItus y Balem (lo cual fue lo único que me gustó). *Aplausos*._

 _PD3: Con lo largo que quedó esto dudo que pueda llamarse "Drabble"._


End file.
